The Wooing of the Pink Haired Artist
by Gypsy Fighter
Summary: Some people assumed that what they had was easy, and smooth. In reality, it wasn't, she was the not so rich collage artist that everyone knew was going to go far that was always on the tips of peoples tongues and was the absentminded, and forgetful. While Madara was the one that was the not quite good boy that some how managed to catch the absentminded Sakura. M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1 War

**Okay, people I don't own Naruto, if I did, you and the poor editor would cry as I harassed all of you.**

_**Words: 98**_

_**Word that inspired it: war**_

A lot of people believe that the first time they met it was loud, and that they were prepared for war. The truth is that they met by accident, and really the only reason he stopped long enough to look at her, was because she dropped her camera bag, and he had caught it. In repayment she had offered to buy him coffee, which he accepted. Though in the end, he had bought the coffee, and really, all she had was a nice intellectual conversation, and a name and number on a instructions for her to call him. She refused to admit that she was tempted to call him as soon as he left just to hear his deep voice. In the end, when she had left it was with a smile spread across her face.

**My idea for this story is sort of a bunch of small stories and all that. Anyways… Questions? Reviews? Flames? Oh… Flamers… you amuse me immensely, and I enjoy it when you're not all anonymous, so I can respond to you privately, and if I can't do it privately, be prepared for me to write it up in a authors note, and analyze it, and maybe make fun of it. Don't think I won't, I will, I enjoy being a slight bitch. I really do. **


	2. Second Sighting

Prompt Peace

Words 100

Madara's Second Sighting.

Both of them had different second sightings of each other. Madara's second sighting of Sakura she was sitting curled up in one of the chairs at the library, reading a book that had something to do with the history of art. She had looked peaceful, so peaceful that Madara had walked right out of the library, called the rest of the Akatsuki and requested that they all meet somewhere else. When asked why his only response was a grunt, because he didn't want to admit that he didn't want to interrupt Sakura's peace, not with the rest of the Akatsuki.

**Authors Note: Okay, people read, review, constructive criticism. Also did anyone know that bumble bees can't hear? **


	3. Chapter 3: Retaliation

Words of the story 211 words including authors note 403

Prompt: Retaliation

The second time that Sakura saw Madara; she hid behind him, and tried to become invisible. It did worked, for minutes later an angry Sasuke came stomping past them.

"Madara." Was bitten out of his mouth as he nodded and continued to stomp past, the makeup on his pale face glaringly obvious.

Madara nodded back, a smirk on his face as he turned slightly keeping the pink haired girl out of Sasuke's frowning sight.

"He's gone." Madara said over his shoulder to the jade eyed vixen behind him. He somehow managed to turn and catch her shaking form before it fell. The concern melted from his crimson eyes when he noticed that she was laughing. "What was all that about anyways?"

"Retaliation" was barely gasped out before Sakura once again started laughing. Madara stared down at the petite girl in his arms, watching as she shook from the force of her laughter.

"Want to go get pizza?" Madara asked her, watching in amusement as she almost instantly straightened and went quiet.

"Depends on where it is." Sakura said, her green eyes focused on his.

"Tommies?" Madara suggested.

"YES!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his hand and starting to run in the direction of the pizza place.

Madara smiled at their combined hands .

**Kay. I was temporarily in Columbus Ohio. I was in a speaking competition and me and my partner placed 3****rd**** in the team demo category. But anyways my school has this permission form you have to fill out if you are gone for longer than a day, and it requires the signatures of the teachers. When I was getting the signature from one of the teachers he saw what I was going to do and said " I thought that you would be to awkward to give a speech in front of multiple people that you don't know." And one of my friends said "Oh, she's not talking to the, she's telling them things, there's a difference." **

**Please read and review. Oh! And if you want to give me a prompt word, please do! If I like it it will be in one of the chapters. OH! And also there might be a title change were it will become "The Subtle Seduction Between Two Individuals." Because the current title is kind of annoying me! OH! And flamers you still annoy me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tommies and Chicken

_Words 147_

_Prompt Chicken_

They had ended up sitting across from each other in a booth at Tommies. Madara had reluctantly let go of Sakura's hands after they chose their booth. The waiter had headed over to their booth with a cocky smile on his face and a strut in his step. When they had placed their order the waiter had only paid attention to Sakura, and missed the death glare that Madara was shooting towards him. When Sakura had finished ordering for them the waiter had the misfortune of meeting Madara's crimson glare almost full on. The waiter left their table shaking and the smile rather drained from his face.

"What in the world did you do to piss off my cousin?" Madara asked, watching as Sakura abruptly started to laugh.

"Well it started with me comparing a side profile of his hair to a side profile of a chicken…"

_Reviews? Prompts? I think I am getting sick… and my throat is currently feeling a little resentment. I had to go to school on Firday (I spelled it like that on purpose) and I ended up talking a lot… and it was sore before I got to school. Planes make me get a sore throat for some reason. _


	5. Chapter 5: Calls and denial

_Words 214_

_Prompt: Coffee Tables and waiting_

A week after their not really a date, but that was damn well what he was going to call it, and he was waiting for her call. Wait, no Madara wasn't waiting. He hadn't been sitting with his cell phone in his hand, glaring at it. What he had actually been doing was watching TV. Even though the TV wasn't on.

…

Face palm

…

"You were thinking about her again? Weren't you?" Pein asked his voice carrying a low edge of irritation.

"_No." _Madara's sharp defensive retort didn't even sound convincing to him. The next instant when the phone rang, Madara didn't pounce on it. No, he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't miss whoever was calling.

"Hello?" His voice sounded breathless even to his own ears. "Hn. Itachi." And with that, his phone was flipped shut and set back on the table, cutting off whatever Itachi had to say.

When the phone rang again, and he once again pounced on it, he refused to admit that his heart fluttered when Sakura's voice rang through, asking if he would like to maybe have some coffee with her.

In seconds Madara was gone, leaving a smirking Pein who turned on the TV that Madara had been staring at for the past thirty minutes.

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? Prompts? I am wayyyy too tired to continue on and write a long authors note… meh…_


	6. Chapter 6 Rembrant's

_Prompt: Futile._

He tried to calmly walk towards the agreed coffee shop, a place called Rembrandts, which was only a few blocks away from his and Peins' apartment building, but it was futile. In the end, Madara was running as fast as he could to Rembrandts. Sakura still got there first, when he walked in, she was sitting on the faded maroon love seat. Madara smiled before walking forward.

"Sakura!" Madara called as he was walking towards her. Sakura smiled and turned, "Madara!"

_I know it is short, but at least its sweet, and remember flamers amuse me… and next time when its been awhile (like months) since I have posted something, send me a pm or something just reminding me. I have troubles sometimes remembering things, and all that. Also when its been longer than a few weeks, I have probably been caught up with school work. I'm 16 and basically going to collage, and taking up to eight collage classes at any time. The home work takes hours to complete x_x_


	7. Chapter 7: Taco's

_Word count 138_

_Prompt: Taco's._

Before Sakura even walked in her jaw was dropping, but when she walked in and saw the art that filled the entrance hallway of the manor, her jaw dropped the rest of the way. When Madara came around the corner, he heard and saw Sakura muttering to herself.

"Sakura?" Madara couldn't help but be concerned; he had never seen her mutter much less mutter to herself.

"Eh? Oh! Madara" Sakura turned around and smiled at Madara.

"What's up?" Madara questioned, throwing his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Feeling inferior."

"In general, or with you?" Madara managed to ask, after being stunned for a few seconds.

"With me."

Madara pivoted, bringing him and Sakura around to face the door, before leading them over and out.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked laughing slightly when Madara slipped on some ice.

"Taco's"

_This is the actual Chapter Seven! Thank you Negat Silverstar for asking about it... I accidentally posted the wrong thing. _


	8. Chapter 8: Compass

_Prompt: Compass_

_Words: 121_

Sakura was directionally challenged. So she tried to go everywhere she didn't know with someone else. That someone else was more and more often Madara. He was practically a compass.

Her Compass.

Sakura paused in her painting wondering when she had apparently started to think of Madara as hers. Unknown to her was that Madara would have been dancing in joy, at her thoughts. Sakura continued painting.

She finished a stroke from her painting, before her stomach grumbled. Protesting the lack of food in the past at least forty eight hours. She sighed, glancing around the art studio, before spotting her phone. Her eyes lit up, she would call Madara, and they could have- here she checked the time- dinner together.

_I don't know if any of you guys are reading my other story Obessions, and if so, you could probably disregard this note. Anyways, I got sick, basically I had a cold, but then I got pneumonia, and I was sort of out of commission for awhile. I also switched schools, and to do that I had to do a lot of paper work (yuck) but now I'm in a class were all I'm supposed to do is write. _


	9. Chapter 9: Avoid

_Words 209_

_Prompt Avoid_

Madara was sure that Sakura wasn't avoiding him. She had just been extremely busy on the soon to be 3 day period. He was also sure that he was probably going to go insane if they didn't do anything together soon.

As he thought this his phone rang, it was Sakura. She was asking if he was busy, and if not, if he wanted to maybe bring some food to the Konoha Art building Studio one, and they would eat it together.

Madara's reply was a quick confident yes and that he would be there in under twenty, as soon as they had hung up, he called the Pizza place that was inbetween the Collage and his apartment. He ordered a Pepperoni Pizza ( which he happened to know that Sakura adored) he told them if they got it done in under Ten he would pay two hundred.

Needless to say, they had it done in almost five exact minutes. Which was perfect timing as Madara walked into the tiny pizza parlour. With the Pizza balanced on one arm and a two liter soda in the other arm, Madara was booking it towards the University in no time.

He got there in under ten minutes, much to Sakura's amusement.

_**Okay, so on my Profile is a poll, would very much appreciate it if you voted on it! :**__D Also, FINALLY got over my bout of pneumonia and all of the lingering affects, and updates will be coming much sooner now! I think I should also say that I got the pneumonia a couple days before Christmas, which totally sucked something fierce. _


	10. Chapter 10: Pizza in Studio One

_Words 239_

_Prompt Pizza_

When Madara walked into Studio One, he gaped in shock suddenly understanding how Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura could spend so much time in these Studio's. Littered around precociously were bean bags of a variety of colors, there were a few hammock chairs hanging from the ceiling in one corner, and in another corner was a couch that was vicariously splattered with paint. In front of the couch was a relatively new coffee table, seeing this Madara hurried over towards it carefully placing the pizza and soda on it. Only after putting it down did Madara look for Sakura. He spotted her in the middle of a bunch of paintings, a brush in one hand, and a plate full of colors in the other. He walked towards her, humming slightly to gain her attention.

She stopped painting the big eagle that was only half finished shooting him a smile. She held a a finger, before she walked over to a sink. Rinsing off her supplies she put them on a drying rack, before hurrying back to Madara.

"Its so Majestic." He whispered staring at the eagle in awe.

Sakura smiled slightly, before giving Madara a hug. Immediately Madara was distracted smiling he returned her hug. The pair turned and walked towards the couch, when Sakura noticed it was pepperoni she perked up. Sitting shoulder to shoulder they sat on the couch and ate the pizza until there was nothing left.

_Forgot to mention this, but Madara is a Uchiha, which automatically makes him rich. Peace out. Expect the next Chapter tonight, because the idea for it just struck me full force._


	11. Chapter 11: First Kiss

_Words 185_

_Prompt Excessively_

It was there, in Art Studio that they shared their first kiss. It was soft and tasted like pizza. Afterwards, Sakura and Madara cuddled talking in muted whispers about big things and little things. This is how they came to be a couple. They fell asleep like that. Cuddled together on the couch, a blanket that had been resting on it, covering them.

Sasori and Deidara found them, laying stretched out on the couch, Sakura half on Madara, their legs tangled together. "that's Sakura, un!" Deidara whispered, pointing at the pinkette.

"I thought it was a marshan." Sasori, the sarcasm dripping from his voice, whispered back. Deidara shot him a dirty look, before grabbing another blanket and slinking over to put it over the pair. Sasori, once Deidara reached the door, flickered off the lights and shut the door.

Immediately Deidara started to protest the sarcasm, Sasori sighed, before wacking him. "They will still be able to hear you if your excessively loud."

Again Deidara muttered in protest, he shot a final look at the Studio One Door, which had Sakura's name sprawled across it in chalk.

_Damn. I'm just banging out these chapters, recently I have taken to listening to Miles Davis as I write and that man is a god with the trumpet._


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Akatsuki

_Words: 119_

_Prompt: Enter Akatsuki, Dramatic, stomping._

Sakura woke up to Madara stroking her hair, she lifted her head and let out a slight purr. Looking directly at him, into his half open maroon black eyes, Sakura smiled sleepily at him before nesting her head back onto his chest.

Both of them jumped in surprise when the door to the studio was slammed open. Sakura's surprise rather quickly turned into a snarl. Madara was slightly uncomfortable at how turned on her angry face made him.

When Deidara marched in, his jacket flaring for effect, Sakura groaned. Madara groaned when he saw the rest of Akatsuki file in after the stomping Deidara.

"Cousin," Itachi started, smirking slightly, "I believe that you have been trying to hide something."

_Kay. First, some commented something on my other story, and it kind of brought me down. It wasn't anything mean, it wasn't exactly nice. She presented a few idea's that I will keep in mind, but at the same time… my writing style is a little different because English isn't exactly my only language, and sometimes, the things that go in English don't exactly go with the other languages I speak/write._


	13. Chapter 13: Ice Breaker

_Words 206_

_Prompt Ice breaker_

Sakura smiled in uncertainty, shifting off Madara though he kept an arm firmly wrapped around her. The Akatsuki started to grab thing to sit on. When they had finally all settled Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Yahiko, and Kisame where on bean bags. While Itachi, Nagato, and Kakuzu all chose to sit on stools. Konan and Zetsu had both shrugged before sitting on the hammock chairs which where close to the couch. Pein sat on the arm of the chair that Sasori was sitting in.

Deidara, realizing that Sakura didn't know everyone, started to introduce the ones that she didn't know. Introductions complete, Deidara nodded his head in satisfaction. Hidan deciding to say something, opened his mouth. Nobody thought, or had the time too, stop him.

"So, have you tapped the bitch yet?"

Everybody froze, before Madara snarled and lunged at Hidan. After a few good hits from Madara to Hidan, Kisame lifted Madara off, placing him right back next to Sakura. Who had sat through it all with her jaw slightly unhinged.

_Nagato and Yahiko are sooooo in this story, so is Madara's brother Izumo. I love those three, no clue why, I just do. And also, Nagato doesn't have a lot of peircings, though he does have some major tat's. Pein does have the peircings though._


	14. Chapter 14 Bruise

_Word Count: 116_

_Prompt: Bruise_

Once everybody had settled down from Hidan's question, Kisame grinned eyeing HIdans developing bruise. "So how long has this been going on?"

Sakura blushed, attempting to not make eye contact with anyone "months" she muttered

"You've been a couple for a few months, un?" Deidara yelped, his hand on his heart.

"No. Only for about a night." Madara said, glaring.

As Kisame's grin got wider, Sakura's blush got darker. When Hidan opened his mouth, Kisame slammed his fist on Hidans' leg.

"FUCK! Is everyone one of you fuckers trying to give me a bruise?" Hidan demanded.

"Yes." Konan said.

Hidans jaw dropped, Sakura started to laugh, and Kakuzu kicked Hidan in the back of the head.

_Review, Comment. OH! My poll is still up, though its going down soon._


	15. Chapter 15 Charcoal Sketch

_Word Count: 159_

_ Prompt: Charcoal_

Nagato and Itachi had left to go retrieve the breakfast that had been ordered through the phone. Sakura was still snickering slightly from when they had ordered, the girl over the phone had sounded shocked, appalled, and horrified when Itachi had placed the order of about 40 breakfast burrito's. When she had repeated it back, she had stumbled slightly, before asking if Itachi was sure he wanted all that food. Itachi had sighed through his nose, and reassured that he did, indeed want all that food.

Sakura pulled herself, and then Madara up. She weaved them through the people that were scattered across the room, and brought him to one of her charcoal drawings.

Madara froze, before his fingers lifted up, and then drifted over one of the lines. Following his hair in the side profile of him.

Sakura looked into his eyes and didn't have to ask what he thought of it. It was there in his eyes.

_ Whooey that chapter was hard for some reason._


	16. Chapter 16: Feeding Frenzy

_Word Count:172_

_Prompt:Frenzy_

When Itachi and Nagato walked into the room carrying the bags of food, they just about died. Kisame lunged towards them while Hidan, Yahiko, and Deidara crowded in. The pair was unable to defend themselves. Zetsu walked towards the pile up, slight growls coming from him. When he got close enough, he grabbed and tossed Deidara and Yahiko. Hidan and Kisame backed off slightly then, afraid of being bitten.

The two holding the food continued toward the table in the corner. Setting the food down, there was a sudden mass movement as everyone went for their food.

The food was passed to the right people, as quickly as possible. Then Kisame Hidan Deidara and Yahiko started to eat with a barely controlled frenzy. Zetsu snorted when he looked over at Sakura. Being pinned with Itachi's dark stare, Zetsu nodded towards Sakura.

Inbetween her small bites form the burrito she was sharing with Madara, she was trying to not look at the four's massive stuff fest, but she was unable to keep her eyes away and stared with dismayed shock.

_Sooo tired….._


	17. Chapter 17: Stunned Madara's

_Word Count:107_

_Prompt: Stunned_

As the Akatsuki started to clear, and clean, out Sasori stopped in front of Sakura and kissing her on the forehead said "Chiyo-baasan expects you to visit her soon."

"Yes Sasori-nii" Sakura said, scrubbing irratedly at her forehead.

"Sasori and Sakura are brother and sister." Deidara announced, answering one of the questions that was starting to form in the air.

Madara paling just about fainted his mouth opening and closing a few times before he turned and sat heavily in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her hand pausing on her forehead.

"Madara's afraid of Chiyo." Itachi stated, getting no response from Madara.

Madara was too stunned.

_Yikes! I'm beyond tired, and my eyelids are extremely heavy. I hate that when your eyelids are heavy. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Prompt: Next chapter**_

_**Word count: 164**_

When Madara said sure to being a model for some of Sakura's friends, he really had no idea what he was getting himself into, and Sakura thought he knew, so she didn't warn him.

In the first ten minutes Madara was pretty close to falling asleep in the chair which had been given so he could 'pose' on it. The only sounds in the art room was the dull scratching of the pencils as the artist drew.

When Sakura was called out of the room by a professor, the six females and one rather gay artist, tried to jump Madara. His shirt came of in seconds, and the fight for the pants began.

By the time Sakura walked back into the room, Madara's pants were unzipped and starting to go down slightly, though Madara was still valiantly fighting to keep them on.

Sakura coughed slightly, the seven artist sprang away from Madara. Madara grabbed his shirt, and for once in his life, ran away.

_**Hi Peeps! My spring break was horrible, and I fell into one of my melancholy moods, before a complete and random stranger snapped me out of it… by giving me a hug. Which was really random, but at the same time oddly comforting, so thank the random person for hugging me which gave me the enthusiasm to write. Review please, I really want to know what you peeps think about this story. OH! My poll is going down in about a week so please vote on that too! Ta ta**_


	19. Chapter 19 Strip

_**Prompt: Strip **_

_**Word count 141**_

"Madara! Slow down!" Sakura yelled, running to catch up to Madara, and then jogging to keep up with him.

Madara slowed slightly, turned his blank face towards her, and whispered "Never Again."

Sakura started to laugh, caught her self, and tried to hide it behind a cough "being a model can't be that bad."

"When you left they tried to strip me!" Madara yelled, waving his hands in the air.

Sakura looked down and just about lost it completely "Your zipper is still down."

Madara turned slightly red before zipping his pants up, looking around he huffed at the people that had stopped to stare at them.

"and those were some pretty cute boxers, didn't think you would be into teddy bears."

"Shut up!" Madara hissed

Sakura lost it. She had to hang onto Madara's shoulder to keep from falling over.

_**These chapters will just keep coming! Review! **_


	20. Chapter 20: Ponder

_Words 95_

_Prompt Pondering_

When Madara saw Sakura coming, with something like a storm cloud trailing after her, and her stomps leaving little dents in the dirt, he thought fast. Fast enough to have something of a plan by the time she got to him, though the success rate of his plan... he had no clue if it would work. When she finally got to him he gathered his nerves, and prayed, "Do you want to get some Ice Cream?"

Madara was left pondering when the storm cloud vanished and she practically danced around him with happiness, chanting "yes."

_Holy Shit… people in school, we have officially survived another year of mind expansion… and for people not in school and working… YOU SURVIVED WINTER! I plan to add a ridicoulous amount of chapters on this story and obsessions… Also I have a fiction press account and my name for that is liberte… I got some pretty cool legit stuff on there that you should check out and give me feed back on it… I need to stop leaving such long A/N's don't I?_


	21. Chapter 21: Ice

_Words 67_

_Prompt Ice_

Getting Ice Cream took a long time, a lot longer than Madara was expecting. He was ready to go within five minutes. Sakura, on the other hand…. Took about an hour and dozens of taste tests to decide, by then Madara had needed another scoop on his Ice cream cone. The cashier was relieved when they finally walked out, hands intertwined as the occasionally shared Ice Cream.

_Short and sweet… almost too short… but anyway… …. -_- Its late but the writing muse won't leave me… she's screaming something about neglect…_


End file.
